1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image log management apparatus, a recording medium, and a method for managing an image log.
2. Related Art
To prevent illegal operation, such as illegal document copying or illegal facsimile transmission, in an image processor such as a digital multifunction machine, it has been suggested that an image log including an image which is copied, transmitted, printed, or read by the image processor be generated and retained.
In a system for maintaining an image log, when an image-processing log is recorded with respect to all processing operations performed by an image processor, the amount of data becomes enormous, which might raise a problem of increased cost of storage or degraded searchability. In particular, in terms of searchability, because the image log might necessitate a manager to visually check images for judgment, a great number of image logs existing as a search target will cause serious degradation in search performance. To prevent such performance degradation, it is desired to narrow a log of images to be recorded.
Some image processors in which an image log is recorded can specify for each function, such as a printing function, a copying function, a scanning function, or a facsimile transmission function provided by the image processor, whether or not the image log is recorded during a processing operation performed using the function. Meanwhile, among recent image processors, there exists an image processor capable of performing a function configured to interpret a program in which a series of procedures for using various functions contained in the image processor or provided from an external server on a network are described, and to run the program on the image processor itself. The above-described types of programs may include a program in which there is described a procedure for scanning a paper document in an image processor and performing optical character recognition (OCR) on a scanned result in an external server. When execution of the program is instructed, the image processor causes a scanning unit mounted therein to scan a paper document, transmits a scanned image obtained as a result of the scanning to the external server, and causes the external serve to perform the OCR.